1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball having improved flight performance and spin properties. More particularly, it relates to a golf ball having an optimum dimple depth and V.sub.0 value so that the spin rate given upon full shots with a driver is optimized for added flight distance and the spin performance associated with approach shots with a sand wedge is improved.
2. Prior Art
A number of experiments and investigations have been made on golf balls for the purpose of improving the flight performance thereof. As a result of such prior experiments and investigations, it is now generally known that a ball of low spin structure using a relatively hard cover is advantageous for improving the flight performance upon full shots with a driver. Upon full shots with a driver which fall within an increased deformation region, a ball with a soft cover receives an increased spin rate so that the ball may sky, resulting in a rather reduced flight distance. On the other hand, if the spin rate is too low, there arises a problem that the ball on the descending course will prematurely drop, also adversely affecting the ultimate flight distance. As a consequence, an appropriate spin rate is still necessary upon driver shots. In contrast, the ball of low spin structure will roll too much upon approach shots with a sand wedge because the ball is less susceptible to spin. This leads to inconsistent ball control.
A number of investigations have also been made on the geometry (e.g., depth and diameter) and arrangement of dimples. Few golf balls meet both superior flight performance and spin performance.
There is a desire to have a golf ball that fully meets the contradictory demands of players, that is, the satisfactory flight performance where the ball acquires an adequate spin rate upon full shots with a driver and the ease of control where the ball acquires a high spin rate upon approach shots with a sand wedge.